House of Cards
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: When Maxie and Johnny confess what almost happened in the garage,Spinelli and LuLu go back to the penthouse and something happens between them. Two to Three Shot Couples:Spixie,Spinlu.
1. Chapter 1

**House of Cards**

**Part One**

Damian Spinelli stared at Maxie and Johnny in shock and anger. He couldn't believe it. And he was to shocked and hurt to say a word. All he could do was stare.

LuLu Spencer however,lifted a hand and delivered a sharp slap to Maxie Jones' face. "You _bitch_!" She yelled shrilly. "Your just as big of a slut as you always were!" Then with an unwritten fury on her face,she turned to Johnny,hazel eyes on fire. "I can't believe I was worried for you!! While Spinelli and I could've been dying in a fire you and Maxie were thinking of finding a way to ruin your relationships with us by having sex. And you know how Spinelli feels about Maxie Johnny and yet you...don't...care. You know what? I don't need you and Spinelli doesn't need a whore like you Maxie. We both deserve better than that."

Maxie looked near tears as she rubbed her reddened cheek and stared at Spinelli, He hadn't said a word to her. "Spinelli? What does LuLu mean when she says 'How you feel about me'? How do you feel?" She asked in a whisper,looking up at him hopefully,praying that she hadn't ruined any chance that she might've had with Spinelli.

Spinelli's usually warm green eyes turned cold. "The Jackal loves you Maximista and yet he fears now,that he was stupid to ever hope that you might feel the same." His voice was sad and cold as he turned to Johnny. "The Mob Prince is the most horrible of liars. How could you betray The Blond One's trust?" His hand went to take LuLu's smaller one.

LuLu stared at him with a small smile on her face as she clung to his warm hand,squeezing gently. She wrapped her slender arms around him in a warm hug. "Let's go Spinelli. I don't want to be around these two anymore they make me sick." She said,pulling away and glaring at her ex-boyfriend and enemy.

He nodded at her request and slid an arm around her slender shoulders,hugging her to him. He looked at Johnny and Maxie. "I hope you two soon realize all the pain you have caused with what you did."

"But Spinelli,we stopped! Please,Spinelli! Listen to me when I tell you that it was a mistake that I regret." Maxie said in a pleading voice,touching his arm in an effort to stop him.

Spinelli shrugged her off and looked at her,letting her see the pain in his eyes. "It does not matter. The damage is already done." He said softly before leading LuLu to the elevator thay would take them out of Crimson.

------

A half hour later,Spinelli and LuLu arrived at the penthouse. LuLu wrapped her arms around herself,tears falling silently down her cheeks. Spinelli took no time to wrap her in his arms and rock her slowly as if she were a child. "Shh.." He crooned,kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back sweetly. "The Jackal assures you that your alright."

LuLu stared at him. "Spinelli,can we go to your room and watch a movie,please? I don't want to think about Johnny right now." She said to him,pulling away.

He nodded,slid his arm around her waist leading her into the kitchen to grab refreshments. With that they headed up to his room,turned on the television and sat on the bed.

She flipped through the channels until she came upon the movie,"Pretty Woman." With a huge grin,she sat the remote on the stand beside Spinelli's bed and dug into the bowl of popcorn that sat between her's and Spinelli's bodies.

Spinelli stared at her,smiling at the fact that for the first time tonight,his friend seemed to be enjoying herself.

LuLu turned his head and caught his stare. "What? What is it? I don't have a popcorn kernel stuck between my teeth do I?" She asked,lifting a hand to check.

He stopped her with a hand resting lightly on her wrist. He shook his head negatively. "It's not that Fair LuLu. I am just glad to see you smiling for the first time tonight."

"Well you,hot buttery popcorn,and Pretty Woman are certainly helping me. But I'm really worried for you. I know how much you love Maxie,and yet your being so unselfish by being here for me." She told him in the eyes.

Spinelli looked down. "It does hurt the Jackal to know that he'll never be man enough to rock Maximista's world. To know that the only way we will ever make love is when she has an alterior motive."

LuLu touched his cheek. "If she doesn't realize what a great guy you are then,she doesn't deserve you." She stated before wrapping one of her arms around her friend's neck,climbing onto his lap to straddle him and press her lips to his. She didn't know what brought this on,all she knew was what she desired in that moment.

For once,Spinelli did not think of Maxie,or the consequences his actions may have as he kissed LuLu back with a barely contained hunger,moving her with his body until she rested against his pillows. He continued to kiss her as their hands began to hurriedly,remove one another's clothes.

The bowl of popcorn spilled on the floor,beside the discarded clothing and the cell phone on the dresser continued to vibrate as it went ignored.

**Next Part: Maxie goes to see Spin,and comes upon a sight she didn't wish to see. Maxie and Spinelli have a talk. LuLu and Spinelli have a much needed convo of what happened between them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**House of Cards**

**A/N:I have decided that I will make two endings after this,one will be a Spixie ending the other will be Spinlu.**

**Part Two**

Spinelli was awakened by the light that shone through his bedroom window and onto his bed. His eyes adjusted to the brightness that lit up the room,fairly quickly and he began to look around. He felt a slight movement in his arms and glanced down. LuLu Spencer lay in his embrace,with one arm wrapped around his waist and her head resting on his chest,sleeping peacefully. He smiled tenderly,and stroked her hair,softly with one of his hands.

The soft touch seemed to awaken her,as she slowly lifted her head,eyes fluttering open sleepily. She smiled at him serenly. "Hey." She murmured softly.

He gave her a tiny smile back. "Hello." He whispered nervously. Now that it was morning,he had no idea how to go about talking of what happened last night between he and the original Blond One. Was it a one time thing? Had they willingly used eachother and let themselves be used?

Meanwhile,LuLu was wondering the exact same thing. They had always been friends. Just friends. Would all that change now?

They didn't have to long to think though,because Spinelli's bedroom door suddenly swung open.

Maxie hurried into the room,"Spinelli I....." She stopped short when the sight before her registered in her mind. She couldn't believe it. Had Spinelli and LuLu had sex just to get back at her and Johnny? Without a word---only a hitch of breath,she turned and rushed from the regrettably pink room,leaving the door wide open behind her.

Spinelli and LuLu looked at one another for a moment.

"You should talk to her." LuLu told him,resting a hand on his bare shoulder.

He looked at her gratefully,before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and grabbing a pair of clean track pants and boxers from his dresser,slipping them on before hurrying downstairs.

LuLu sighed and climbed out of the bed and heading into the bathroom. She needed to think of what had occured in the pink room last night.

---

Maxie was almost at the elevator when she felt a firm,yet gentle hand on her wrist. She whipped around,coming face to face with Spinelli. "Let me go!" She snarled at him,shaking his arms off her and lifting her blue eyes,glistening with crystal tears to look into Spinelli's green orbs.

"Maxie,look.....LuLu and I were upset." He said lamely,with a shrug of his shoulder. He didn't know how else to explain it. The truth was,even he didn't know what the hell was going on! What had made him and LuLu take their relationship to _that_ level of no turning back?

She gave a laugh,one filled with so much bitterness that it surprised Spinelli greatly. "So you decided to get back at us by screwing one another?" She asked incredicously.

He stared down at his bare feet. "Of course not! Why are you acting this way,Maxie? The Jackal implores you to understand."

Maxie laughed bitterly and threw her hands in the air wildly. "Understand _what_ Spinelli? That you wanted to hurt me?"

Spinelli felt anger overwhelm him then. How dare she act like the victim? She had wanted to sleep with Johnny so she could ruin her relationship with him. It was like the pot calling the kettle black. "Maximista was going to do the same thing with the sadistic Mob Prince!" He flared,eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"But that's _me_ Spinelli! I am a screw up! I ruin everything good in my life,taint it. I'm _toxic_ and I was going to sleep with Johnny to push you away so I didn't corrupt you too." She yelled,eyes swollen and red. With that she turned and pressed the button to the elevator,hurrying inside and looking Spinelli in the eye as the doors shut.

----

Moments later,Spinelli was back in his bedroom. He sat on the rumpled bed covers and ran a hand through his messy hair as he bent to pick the popcorn bowl,from last night up off the floor.

The door to his bathroom opened and LuLu walked into the room wrapped in a cotton blue robe. She stopped short when she saw him sitting there and pulled the thick maroon colored towel from her wet hair. "Um...hi." She said as she bit her lip cutely.

"Hey." Spinelli said hoarsely,staring right back at her.

She came over and sat down beside him,clutching the robe at her chest. "So I guess we should...talk about last night,right?"

He nodded and swallowed hard.

**To be continued...**


End file.
